


Raise Your Weapon

by rudbeckia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Romance, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A series of kylux ficlets from prompts, linked into chapters of one coherent story of awkward romance and bad sex.The E rating is for the last chapter.Prompts from here: https://nofootprintsinsalt.tumblr.com/post/172083440200/drabble-prompts-masterlist





	1. Green eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “Wait a moment, are you jealous?“

“I ordered you to attend to me immediately, General.” Supreme Leader Kylo Ren glared. “Explain your delay.”

Hux sighed. Had it been Snoke on the throne he’d’ve been quaking in his tight-fitting, shiny, nerf-calf boots, but this was just Kylo. The worst Kylo could do was throw him around or choke him a bit and, as the stars had witnessed, he could live through that.  
“As I explained, Supreme Leader,” said Hux with a long-suffering sigh, “I require twenty minutes alone with my staff twice a day.”

Hux flushed at the twitch in Kylo’s eyebrow. Most would not have thought anything of it, but Hux had studied that face too often and for too long not to notice. He smiled through his embarrassment and thought, _in for a centicredit..._  
“But I am at your service now. Please accept my utmost apologies for my tardiness, but Captain Opan needed my guiding hand on a particularly hard obstacle he found in front of him. It took us a good five minutes of hard effort to relieve the issue to our mutual satisfaction.”

Kylo glared. Hux’s smile softened.  
“And poor Petty Officer Paze has been having trouble with friction between the team members jostling around down in his pit. I showed him a way of smoothing things over. Pour oil on it, so to speak. He really is quite enthusiastic about taking on multiple projects but not everyone appreciates his desire for wider experience. I hope Tritt and I demonstrated that we are both behind him all the way.”

“As for Major Kyrran,” continued Hux, basking in Kylo’s shifting discomfort, ”she’s really finding it a struggle to fit everyone into her tight little schedule. I had to teach her how to put herself into a position where she can accommodate her general as well as her troopers. Really, I’d like to spend some time with her one-on-one. Get my finger on top of the nub of the matter while I encourage her to let me probe her deepest and most hidden talents. I think that would make her smile again, don’t you?”

Kylo’s teeth gritted and he gave a low growl. Hux smirked. “Now,” he said, “Lieutenant Bartle is another matter. She’s got such a clever mouth on her and uses it with skill but her rough tongue does get her into trouble. I spent a very satisfactory few minutes role playing the hard taskmaster while she learned how to suck up to her superiors.”

Hux felt his head swim and his feet left the floor. In an instant, his face was mere inches from Kylo’s fury. He tried to smile but only a grimace showed.  
“Supreme Leader! Wait a moment,” he croaked. “Are you jealous?”


	2. Non-uniform behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have you lost your damn mind?”

Hux had been so sure earlier. He’d seen something in Kylo’s expression: the Supreme Leader had dropped him from his chokehold without causing real pain, and the cruelty of his insults hadn’t wiped the surprise from his eyes. 

He’d been confident when warm water rinsed lather from his hair and he’d dried it carefully before putting on a clean tunic and breeches and jammed his cap on top to hold down the fine strands. Kylo would surely see him. Privately.

Now, standing outside the door of the Supreme Leader’s chambers, Hux felt second thoughts creep into his belly and churn his stomach.

 _Are you a fool?_ his inner voice tainted, _or have you lost your damn mind?_

He’d seen nothing. He’d taunted Kylo and lived. At best, the Supreme Leader had seen his worth as a military leader and decided to be lenient. At worst, the Supreme Leader thought so little of him that he considered it wasn’t worth lashing out. 

With a sigh, Hux lowered the hand that had been hovering over the entry pad and stepped back. Disappointment weighed heavy in his chest but he held his head up as always and turned to walk away.

The door opened behind him and Kylo’s voice sounded like a command.  
“General.”  
Hux stopped but did not turn. A matching pair of stormtroopers crossed paths with two teal-uniformed officers, passed around one another and continued on their business. Kylo spoke again, louder.  
“Enter.”

Hux closed his eyes and let out the breath he’d been holding. By the time he reached Kylo’s door, his face wore a carefully neutral expression. The door hissed and the lock clicked behind him.  
“Supreme Leader I—“  
“What’ve you done to your hair?”  
“What? Nothing!” Hux leaned back from Kylo’s reaching hand.  
“Show me.” Hux’s hat fell from his head with a wave of Kylo’s hand.  
“I apologise for my lapse in uniform, Supreme Leader, but I did not have time—“  
“You really did do nothing. I like it,” said Kylo, reaching his hand out again. “I like you a little... disordered. Now,” Kylo gestured for Hux to follow him into the main living area, then turned and walked, black silk robe flowing behind him. “Tell me why you are here.”

Hux sat on the sofa. “I thought... I wondered if... Ah. Supreme Leader, have you had a chance to review my report on the mineral planet of—“  
“Banthashit, Hux.” Ren smirked. “Say it. Say why you came here. Why my door. Why tonight. Why so late. What couldn’t wait.”  
Hux silently wished the floor would open up and swallow him.  
“I was mistaken about something.”  
“No,” replied Kylo softly, moving closer and perching beside Hux. “You were not. But I want to hear it. From you.”  
Hux raised his eyes from their study of the floor to Kylo’s bare feet then his robe and, eventually, Kylo’s dark irises. Kylo dragged white teeth over his lower lip and Hux stared at the reddened skin.  
“I thought,” said Hux slowly, eyes caught up in Kylo’s gaze, “we might have... you might... maybe... not despise me.”

Kylo shook his head slowly and Hux watched his face settle into disappointment.  
“Is that the best you can do, Armitage? What did you hope for tonight?”  
Hux stood.  
“I haven’t got the faintest idea. This was a mistake. Goodnight, Kylo. I apologise for troubling you at this late hour.”

Hux froze. His muscles simply would not obey commands from his brain. Kylo stood up and walked around Hux to face him.  
“It’s unfair,” he said. “Isn’t it? You have all these emotions that are not uniform. Not regulation. You want, but you think you can’t have.”  
Hux swallowed. His face flamed and his stomach rebelled.  
“Kylo, I—“  
“Another excuse forms? You’re wrong. I know, Armitage, I feel it. I’ll release you and you’ll say it.”

Hux felt warmth return to his limbs and Kylo caught him before he fell, arms around his shoulders.  
“I think,” said Hux quietly, leaning in to Kylo’s bulk but not daring to look at him, “I admire you. Um. Physically. And I wondered if you might want—“  
Hux closed his eyes again, the pit of his stomach buzzing at the sensation of Kylo’s hands in his hair and Kylo’s lips on his. 

Hux grinned and covered a nervous giggle with his hand.  
“I want... I think... I have not... Kylo...”  
“Stay tonight,” said Kylo, smiling. “This is all new for me too.”


	3. Hobbies and Pastimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don’t know what I did to deserve you

The Supreme Leader paced his chambers. Meditation and sleep eluded him since the message arrived from General Hux a few hours earlier.

_Confidential meeting re developing comradeship within F.O. command._

The only other information was a location (Hux’s chambers) and time (tonight).

Hux’s suite did contain a meeting room, so it was entirely possible that the general wanted to discuss strategies for getting the ex-imperials and the young First Order officers to stop sneering and sniping at each other across the bridge. For just a second, Kylo was entertained by the mental image of Peavey, Yago and their like drifting into space with silent screams on their faces and moisture evaporating into the vacuum from frozen-open eyes.

He read the message again then sent a reply.

_Does this issue concern anyone else? Should I bring a scribe?_

A reply pinged only two minutes later.  
_Absolutely not. Treat this matter with utmost discretion._

Kylo smiled and a little of the tightness in his shoulders eased. Perhaps Hux was also unsatisfied with the pace of their... relationship? Could he even call it that, when he could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times he’d admitted Hux to his chambers very late, indulged in soft murmurs and kisses, led him to bed only to see him fall asleep, then listened to him leave long before his usual shift started? _It wouldn’t do to be absent from my usual duty pattern,_ Hux had explained when Kylo grumbled on the third bleary morning. _Not with Peavey’s sharp eyes on my back._  
Kylo had replied that Hux had a solution for Peavey hidden up his sleeve but Hux had only laughed and left.

A few hours later, Kylo walked into Hux’s chambers and halted abruptly.  
“Armitage?”  
“Ah, Kylo. Good. You’re here.” Armitage appeared from the doorway that led from his semi-public reception room to his private suite.  
“Did I misunderstand?” Kylo frowned at the table set up for a meeting. “I thought—“  
“Oh! No,” Hux laughed. “Cover story in case you were not interested and came with your retinue.”  
“Not interested?” Kylo’s face relaxed. “In what?”  
Hux smiled and held out his hand. “Come and see.”  
Kylo followed Hux into his private sitting room. There was another table set, but this time with only two chairs and place settings for a meal.  
“Have you eaten already?” asked Hux. “I hope not. I chose a time earlier than you usually order your meal. I thought it would be nice to spend some time... getting to know each other. We have been working together for over five years but all I know is that you’re useful in a fight and you have anger issues.”

Kylo sat on the chair Hux pulled out for him. Hux sat opposite. A service droid set a range of covered dishes between them and trundled out. Hux removed the covers and Kylo closed his eyes, inhaling the mingle of smells of the herbs and spices of real food. When he opened his eyes, Hux was grinning at him.  
“I know it’s frivolous and ration packs provide optimal nutrition but they get so dull. I had Opan bring back a few things from Cantonica. You can get almost anything there. I have no idea what you like to eat so I made a few different things. Cooking is such an indulgent hobby, don’t you think?”  
Kylo stared from dish to dish, hand coming up to his mouth in case he was visibly salivating. Hux was pointing at bowls of fragrant, dry spiced meat and caramelised chunks in rich red sauce and herb-coated braised vegetables, describing each one. After a while, Kylo realised Hux had fallen silent and was looking at him.  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I said,” said Hux, “what would you like to eat?”  
“Everything,” replied Kylo.  
Hux laughed, speared a chunk of firm-fleshed fish from its sauce and held it out. “Well then, let’s start with Arkanis cuisine. So my military record fails to impress you, but my formative years spent following my mother around Imperial kitchens does?”

Kylo ate slowly, savouring every mouthful Hux fed him, listening to Hux describe how each dish was made and how he’d been allowed to watch the kitchen staff if he’d promise to sit in the corner and not get in the way, how he’d sneak the big recipe manual from the shelf with hands barely strong enough to hold it and commit to memory lists of exotic-sounding ingredients.

“Of course,” added Hux with a shrug, “I didn’t get the luxury of my own kitchen until I made general. Just before you were delivered from Snoke’s care into mine.”  
Kylo laughed, surprised. “Me? In your care? It was the opposite!”  
“What are you talking about?” said Hux, leaning back with a forkful of some green vegetable that Kylo would never have believed could be made to taste so good held tantalisingly out of reach. “Snoke said he was sending some young force user to me and I was to see to it that you were allowed to train undisturbed and kept safe.”  
Kylo made a lunge across the table, grabbed Hux by the wrist and captured the fork. He hummed with pleasure at the flavour, swallowed and touched his lips.  
“Snoke told me he was sending me to be his representative on The Finalizer because the young, hot-headed general needed someone to keep him in check. I remember complaining bitterly at the time, stepping off the shuttle, seeing you and thinking...”

Kylo went quiet. Hux fed himself a sliver of the dry spiced meat and followed it with a sip of rich red wine. He watched Kylo and asked, “Thinking what?”  
Kylo smiled. “Thinking I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He took Hux’s wrist again, leaned across the table and kissed him. He dropped his voice to a murmur. “I still wonder.”


	4. Romance as a blunt weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I love you, you asshole.”

Dinner was over and the rest of the evening stretched uncertainly ahead. Kylo couldn’t help wondering if they’d gone about this the wrong way—perhaps an entire evening together was more than they could stand of one another. Hux had entertained him with food and a story about his early childhood and now Kylo’s stomach churned at the prospect of being expected politely to return the compliment.  
“Let’s go to bed?” said Kylo, hoping to put Hux off chitchat.  
“After all we’ve eaten?” said Hux, incredulous. “I need at least an hour. I’ve talked enough and you’ve barely said a word. Why don’t you tell me something about yourself?”

It felt like the air chilled. “There’s nothing to tell.” Kylo fiddled with his cutlery until Hux’s service droid took it away. “My abilities manifest very early. My parents were afraid of me and sent me to train. My tutor was afraid of me so I left. Snoke called me to him. Snoke should have been afraid of me. Like everyone is. I feel it, you know? Everyone I look at trembles inside. Some try not to show it but I can see through them.”  
“I’m not afraid of you,” said Hux with a shrug. “Should I be?”  
“You were,” said Kylo. “In Snoke’s throne room. You saw what I had done and you were afraid enough that you went for your blaster. I saw your intent and then I felt it slip away. Armitage, why didn’t you raise your weapon and shoot me while you had a chance?”  
Hux shrugged. “Why didn’t you cut me down like you did Snoke? Oh!” Hux smirked at Kylo’s surprise. “I know you lied about the girl. You killed Snoke and took his place. Well. I can hardly criticise you for that.”

They sat back and watched one another across the empty table. Kylo sighed.  
“Sorry I killed the mood. I don’t know how to do this,” he said and gestured at the space between them. “I should go.”  
“Is it your usual reaction when things get awkward,” asked Hux, “to run away?”  
Kylo glared and sat forward. “Do you _enjoy_ taunting me? Is this some game to you? You came to _me,_ remember? You’ve been falling into _my_ arms and then into _my_ bed these past few nights. I love you, you asshole. I thought you— Never mind.”

Kylo’s chair scraped back and he stood up. Hux rushed to block the door, one hand out to rest flat on Kylo’s chest. He shook his head.  
“No,” he said quickly. “Don’t leave. I didn’t mean...” His voice faltered and he took a deep breath. His other hand reached up to cup Kylo’s jaw. “I’m sorry. Please stay.”  
Kylo closed his eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath too. “Why did you invite me here tonight, Armitage? Why didn’t you just wait until late, sneak into my chambers, creep into my bed, kiss me and fall asleep?”

Kylo felt Hux’s hand slip into his. Hux led, he followed as far as the door to Hux’s bedroom.  
“Close your eyes,” said Hux. “And promise not to laugh.”  
Kylo closed his eyes but remained silent. Hux led him into the room.  
“You can look.”  
Kylo grinned. He looked from the petal-strewn bed to Hux’s pink face and back again, then let out a delighted guffaw.  
“You promised not to laugh!” said Hux.  
“I did not!” replied Kylo, pulling Hux into a hug.  
“I got some... things from medical,” said Hux, looking away. “In case we decided to... you know.”  
Kylo frowned, then realised and his face cleared. “You went to medical?”  
Hux shook his head. “No, I sent Paze and told him that if word got about I would hold him personally responsible, throw him out of an airlock and smile at him while he froze. How do we, um,” Hux shrugged. “Do this. Only I never have.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows at the nervous confession from Hux.  
“I assumed you would have,” he said. “You’re the youngest high ranking officer. I assumed you’d—“  
“If you finish that sentence, so help me, I will settle for the predictably efficient company of my right hand tonight and your bed will feel cold and lonely. I am aware of the lies spread by those dullards who envy my position and don’t believe that I rose through the ranks on academic and military merit alone, and when I hear them, I _deal with them.”_  
Hux’s vehemence shot straight to Kylo’s groin. He held Hux’s head and kissed him.  
“I think we should do what we usually do,” he said. “And see what happens next.”


	5. Success Criteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

While Hux used the ‘fresher, Kylo undressed and got into bed. Hux came back already stripped down to his underwear and slid between the sheets. He ordered the lights to dim and lay beside Kylo.  
“I said do what we usually do,” said Kylo. “Normally you... mmm.”  
The quiet hum was in response to Hux shifting onto his side and resting his arm across Kylo’s chest. Kylo turned his head and kissed Hux gently.  
“How do you want this to happen?” Kylo asked. “I mean, what do you think about when you... give yourself a hand?”  
Hux sniggered at Ren’s euphemism. He eased himself closer, rolling the length of his body against the solid mass of Kylo. “If I don’t have much time then I don’t think at all,” he said. “Other times, I imagine you.”  
“Oh?” Kylo grinned at the ceiling then turned to see the glint in Hux’s eye. “And what do you imagine me doing?”  
“Well,” said Hux, lowering his voice, “you’re a captured rebel spy and I’m about to order your execution when you offer to blow me if I’ll promise to let you live.”  
Kylo laughed. “The Supreme Leader as a rebel spy? That must take quite a suspension of disbelief.”  
“Shut up,” snapped Hux, glad of the low lighting that hid his growing embarrassment. “It’s a fantasy in which you’re not Supreme Leader, you’re rebel scum. You’re on your knees in a hangar with a whole division of stormtroopers. The executioner is poised with a plasma-axe and you turn those big, brown eyes up and _Sith_ it’s so hot, the pleading look on your face.”  
“So,” said Kylo after a couple of seconds, “your fantasy involves me sucking your dick under threat of death?”  
“It’s only a titillating fantasy, Kylo. I do not actually want it to happen.”  
“At least tell me you let me go afterwards.”  
Hux looked at Kylo in silence, then smiled.  
“Fuck!” said Kylo. “You mean fantasy you agrees to let fantasy me blow you in a hangar full of stormtroopers, then you have me executed anyway?”  
“Well,” said Hux, wishing he’d made up something innocuous like _we have a knee-trembler in the service duct behind the sensor relays._ “Fantasy me couldn’t possibly let fantasy you live to tell the tale. Come on,” Hux deflected, “your turn now. What do you think about in those intimate moments with your own hand?”  
Kylo shrugged. “It varies. Sometimes I used to imagine holding you down over your sofa and you’re just... _ready_ for it. In my fantasy you’ve been sneering at me, taunting me, and I’m showing you who’s in control. Except you _want_ it. You yell at me to be rough and hold you down and choke you.”  
“So...” said Hux, “in both our fantasies I have power over you?”  
“Shut up.” Kylo swatted Hux’s rump then kissed him. “Neither fantasy is ever going to happen.” 

Hux trailed his hand from Kylo’s shoulder to his waist.  
“You’re not wearing your pyjamas.”  
“Your invitation did not say to bring overnight things.”  
Hux slid his hand over Kylo’s hip to his thigh and rested there. Kylo covered Hux’s hand with his own and moved it to his cock.  
“Is this what you were looking for?” asked Kylo, hardening at the unfamiliar touch.  
Hux cupped Kylo’s balls and stroked the length of his shaft, then ordered the lights to brighten a little. He looked under the covers.  
“That’s... you’re a _monster!”_  
Kylo laughed and ordered the lights off.

 

“Come on,” said Kylo, “it wasn’t that bad!”  
In silence, Hux poured more tea and offered a mug to Kylo.  
“Armitage?” Kylo accepted the tea and stroked Hux’s arm. Hux sighed and leaned in to the touch.  
“I thought it would be more romantic. Maybe take longer.”  
“We got each other off. It was nice.”  
“Well then, by that criterion the evening was a success.”  
“Kriff, Armitage! Do you have a list of success criteria to appraise _everything?”_  
“Of course! Don’t you?”  
Kylo laughed. “Of course not! Sometimes it’s better just to let things happen and not think too much about it.” He leaned closer to Hux and grinned. “When my mouth was on your cock, were you thinking about swinging a plasma-axe at my neck yourself?”  
“Ugh, Kylo! Do not _ever_ bring that up again!” Hux pushed Kylo away. “When you were thrusting your enormous cock between my thighs, were you thinking about holding me face down on my sofa and choking me?”  
“No!”  
“Well then!”

They glared at one another for a few seconds then Hux’s expression melted into a smile.  
“If you’re amenable,” he said, “I will come to your chambers earlier than usual and perhaps we might try again.”  
“If you like,” replied Kylo, “I’ll dress as rebel scum.”


End file.
